A Night Out Part 1
After yesterday Phineas was still love struck, and Everyone else was still in bed sleeping, it was 10:00 am and no one was up but Phineas and Marabella. ''Dear diary, this could have been my last day here, or anyware for good. I was stuck with an evil space alien robot armer thing yestersay! He was trying to kill me, i really don't want to tell why, it breaks my heart. Not just the fact that he was tying to kill me, the fact that he was trying to kill somthing before me, i really love and i would be tramitised to see it get hurt. I have happened to make lot's of new friends, along with a guy who i kinda like now. Him and everyone pretty much saved me from dying today. There is this guy Phineas, he bulids all these amazing things, along with his brother Ferb. I really don't know how they do it, it amazes me! Phineas is pretty cute, I gotta admit, I already have a boyfriend, but trust me he is cheating on me! I can sense it! Phineas has already done many nice things for me, this has been my first week here! I think he likes me, fine, fine i like him too! I gave him a thank you kiss yesterday, I was shocked that i had died for a second, and he was there for me, holding me in his arms... My face was wet from his tears ploping on me. I never saw that side of him, he is always mr. optimistic, I hope he likes me back, well i think he does *hehe*. Next there is Ferb, he is a quiet guy, but as Phineas calls him a man of action! He is pretty cool. He never talks though, only rarly. I guess he is shy awww... Then there is this "Bully" name Buford, along with his "punching nerd" Baljeet. Now there is nothing wrong with being smart, but i ada give that "bully" a piece of my mind. I wouldn't even consider him a bully for one thing, he is a big chicken. Baljeet well, he really has to hold his horses. I care about my grades very much, but he really has to get a grip... He is my very good friend though, we always work one projects together for his history class. I think he thought i was dumb at first. He kept asking me what was my grade adverage. I don't think he believed me at first... Just cause i am a little o'l blonde girl from texas, doesn't mean i am stupid! *sigh* I am so underestimated somtimes! Next there is this girl name Isabella. She lovevs helping Phineas with his projects, along with her girl scout troop. She is a leader of the Fire Sight Girls. I was leader of the Hay Sight Gals, until i moved. I look at her and think of my old troop. I have some heart ache now and than, but i have to move on. Maybe there is another troop in Danville that needs a leader. I would ask her, but i don't think she likes me very much. She is so nice to everyone else, and not to me. I can't figure out why. Is it how i look, dress or talk!? Okay, i am getting to paranoied... Moving on... Then there is Phineas and Ferb's sister Candace! She is very paranoied, and wants to bust her brothers all the time! I really don't know why... She is very nice though, but don't get on her bad side! She really really likes this guy Jeremy, he is cute, they are so cute together! I wish Candace didn't want to bust her brothers everyday. I wish she would just let it go and be with the man she loves. Where just kids, well pre teens having fun! Last, but not least there is perry! He is soooo cute! No, no he is not a guy he is a platypus, Phineas says "they don't do much." Well i wouldn't say that but he is soo cute! Phineas let me feed him once, and perry feel asleep on my lap <3 Diary that is my story of the day. '' Marabella shut her diary shut, and smiled, "I am going to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing today! I have no plans..." Marabella brushed her long silkly blonde hair. Then she put two little red shiny bows in her hair. Then brushed her teeth, they were whiter than white. "Marabella darlin, don't forget to go to the store later and pick up some milk!" Called Marabella's mom Mrs. Hope. "Ok mom, i will!" Marabella called from upstairs. Marabella skipped down the stairs and went to get some plants from the garden. At the Flynn home,Phineas was upstairs talking to Ferb. "I wonder when me and Marabella are going out, should i ask her if she would like to go today?" Phineas questioned to Ferb shruged. "I don't know... What if she says no?! What if she has changed her mind" Phineas said with heat ache. " Well, she kissed you, i am sure she will still go out with you. Ferb said. " She did... How can i forget!" Ring... Ring... "Hiya!" Phineas heard a cheery voice on the phone "Marabella?" Phineas questioned. "Yup, that's me hey Phineas what ya up to?" She said like a southern Isabella "Nothing much, Soo uh..." Phineas started to shake and get nervous "Phineas are you ok?" Marabella said concerend. "Oh umm... Would you like to hang out?" Phineas said really quick and fast. "Sure! Thanks i will be right over, right after i go to the store and pick up milk for my mom!" Marabella hung up and giggled. Phineas sighed in relived. He then said "I did it! Now i just gotta ask her to go on a date tonight. Phineas really hoped Marabella would say yes, and go with him. Phineas didn't feel positive, when it comes to this he loses his optimisum. Phineas still did not know Isabella likes him, even though he is inlove with this Marabella he could not see her jealousy... Poor Isabella, I hope Phineas relizes she likes him soon, and that she is the one! To be continuded... Category:Fanon Works Category:Wall of Text Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Abandoned Pages